


Evolving, or Finally Realising?

by Lets_just_see



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Contemplating their connection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_just_see/pseuds/Lets_just_see
Summary: Drabble. Azriaphale takes a moment to think about his connection to Crowley.





	Evolving, or Finally Realising?

Aziraphale was of the firm understanding that he and Crowley were opposites. Well, yes that much is obvious. They are angel and demon after all, how much more opposites can one get? 

Expect, the more time he spent with Gabriela and the other angles the less he was inclined to say that his firm understanding was of sound quality. In fact, if one were to look closely they would not be completely out of line to state the startling similarities between the angels and demons. 

So no, not opposites. That is not to be considered the unwavering truth anymore. So what else could Aziraphale call them?

Friends would be the obvious and likeable title. But does that work? Is that enough considering all they have gone through? 

One title was, to Aziraphale’s mind, definitely off limits, lovers. It’s the one thing they cannot be. Even if they are not opposites, they most certainly cannot be that. How would that even work? 

But Aziraphale really must put a label on this otherwise it will not fit; everything must fit. 

It took him weeks to come up with the answer, but one day whilst sorting through a new delivery it came to him. 

A coin. Or rather two halves to the same coin. That one seems right. Somewhat different but forever linked.


End file.
